Galaxies
Galaxies are types of groups in Time World. Galaxies are limited to 50 players. You are randomly assigned a galaxy when you create an account. There are many features in a galaxy, like: *Everyone in it is like a friend. You can't attack, you can invite to raids, etc. But it does not increase the count to get more hero slots. *A unique shared building increases every member's resource collect by (10.Lvl)%. For example, level 0 = (10.0)% = 0% bonus. Level 3 (maxed) = (10.3)% = 30% bonus. This building can receive Ore donations from the members of the galaxy, and when it levels up, the bonus increases. *At level 3, seven special buildings known as Pillars can be raided - A galaxy with a pillar will be targetted by others but will receive a massive bonus (50% resource collect and 10% boost to a ship's attribute. The pillar "Nitemare", for example, boosts 10% Speed). *Member ranks. There are 3 ranks: Leader, which is the person who has the most number of votes from Galaxy members (not always the founder; someone can "steal" a Galaxy by being voted up). The leader can kick people from the Galaxy, delete messages on the board, send Mail to all members and nominate/kick Vices. The Vices can do anything the leader can, except messaging everyone at once and nominating/kicking Vices. The last one is Member: They have no extra feature. *Galaxy Menu. You can see last time someone logged in (or find someone online), donate to the Wonder, check who donated the most (donate rank), and if you're the leader/vice, kick people and stabilish diplomactic decisions. *Galaxy Chat. A tab saying "GALAXY" on the chat allows you to send messages ONLY the people in the same Galaxy, and online this moment, can see. Galaxy Messages show with yellow colors instead of the usual green and have a (G) preffix before the chatter's name. *Galaxy Board. Directly above from the Collect button on the right side of the screen, there's the Galaxy Board. You can see who was kicked out, donated ore, and leave your own messages there for others to see. The Leader and Vices are able to delete messages. Pillars When the Galaxy Wonder (building) is level 3, Galaxies can start raiding pillars. Wonder prices are: Wonder level 1: 1,000,000 Wonder level 2: 10,000,000 Wonder level 3: 40,000,000 Diplomacy Galaxy leaders and vices can set diplomatic settings for up to three foreign galaxies. Once it's set, they can only be changed 24h later. The possible settings are: *War - If both galaxies set up to Hostile, resource gain from PvPing the other galaxy will be doubled. *Hostile - If either sets as Hostile and the other sets it to Neutral or don't set up at all, resource gain from PvPing the other galaxy will be increased by 50%. *Neutral - If both galaxies set up to Neutral or don't set up at all, there is no change in resource gain/lost. **Special condition: If one sets to Friendly and the other sets to Hostile, the one who marked as Friendly will gain and lose halved resources, while the one who sets as Hostile will gain and lose 150% resources. This was added by playmage in War of Heroes expansion for weaker galaxies to have lesser losses from bullies, while still giving a good amount of resources to the bigger galaxy. *Friendly - If either sets as Friendly and the other sets it to Neutral or don't set up at all, resource gain from PvPing the other galaxy will be halved. *Allied - If both galaxies set up to Friendly, neither galaxies' members will be able to hit the other galaxies'. Neutral (case 2) - If one of the galaxies set up to Friendly while the other sets to Hostile, it doesn't cancel each other turning into neutral. Instead, the Hostile galaxy will still get the +50% buff, but the Friendly galaxy will only lose 50% of the resources, as if it was Neutral-Hostile or Neutral-Friendly. Generally this is done by galaxies when they're outpowered by a war enemy, and to avoid loss, they set the enemy to friendly. Diplomacy beyond simple settings *'Merging:' The act of combining galaxies. This has some specific requirements. To merge into a galaxy, you must be the leader. To merge one galaxy joins into another galaxy, so long as not bringing more players than free slots in the receiving galaxy. Choosing to merge removes the status of leader and vice from any player in the merging in galaxy, and all votes from those members are reset as if they had never voted. The galaxy merge process moves ALL players AND ore previously put into a galaxy wonder directly into the receiving galaxy. If more ore is moved than the recieving galaxy requires to max it's Wonder, the extra ore is lost. *'Verbal Alliances:' Though diplomatic settings are easy to use, there are only 3 slots per galaxy and they take up valuable diplomacy slots. Because of limitations, many times leaders choose to strike bargains with other leaders and agree to help each other. This can be done for setting up war pacts if 2 galaxies do not wish to just have hostile with galaxies and want more resources, but no other galaxy is willing, or peace/alliance pacts where 2 galaxies declare policies like not hitting, without using diplomatic slots or agreements to help each other out as if friends. Peace agreements often extend to pillars even. The most notable pact was between G8 and G42, when they would not hit certain pillars if the other galaxy owned it. Other notable Alliances verbally constructed include "The Federation", formed by the player Madliv, the "Terra Union" by Lokigamer and "Auxilia" by an anonymous creator. Those alliances were formed when certain galaxies wished to team up for various reasons such as common enemies, consolidating power between each other, or simply an extention of players who would be part of 1 galaxy when the 50 player limit was not exceeded. These agreements, being verbal, can easily be broken, however sparing many galaxies from wasting diplomacy slots. Category:Social Category:Game Mechanics